The Girls With the Cat Ears and Tails
by Distraction and Distruction
Summary: When two new girls that have cat tails and ears arrive at the DWMA that happen to know Lord Death and are also very special and have a dark and sad past and they also attract the attention of two boys. Black*Star/OC Kid/OC slight swearing
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Soul Eater just my oc.

* * *

(A/N just a quick Bio on the oc's )

Hi, I'm Kisa Tukimi , I'm 14, I have orange hair with orange eyes that look like a cats and black orange tipped cat ears and a tail that's also orange tipped. I'm a witch but a good witch.

Hi, I'm Skyliegh Tukimi, I'm 14, I have red hair with red eyes that look like a cats and black red tipped cat ears and a tail that's also red tipped. I'm a witch but I'm a good witch.

* * *

**Kisa's POV**

"You ready sis ?" asks my sister as we stop at the bottom of the DWMA's steps. We had been asked to come here but Lord Death because of our uniqueness and the fact that our mom is out of town and we're staying with him so we have to go here.

"Not really." She replies

"Neither am I." I say as I grab her hand and start up the stairs. We where in our favorite outfits I was wearing a black spaghetti strap with orange fingerless gloves that went to my elbow with a pair of orange shorts that went to mid thigh with a black belt and black , orange boots that had white swirls and had wedges, and one orange knee high sock and one knee high black sock and the both had white polka dots on them Sky was wearing a white shirt with 'Love. Laugh. Live.' on it in red and black and she was wearing red short shorts with black paint splatters, a pair of black ugg boots that went to her shins and a pair of white thigh high socks, and a one white fingerless glove and one red fingerless glove with three black bracelets.

"Sis I think we have a welcoming committee." I said nodding towards a group of kids that where either standing or sitting near the top of the steps talking.

"I bet they're just hanging out before school starts. We are pretty early." She said tugging on my hand saying for me to hurry up my pace

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said but quickened my pace anyway.

We where walking past the group of kids when one of them said something then the next thing I know I'm being tackled.

"You're so symmetrical." said a guy with black hair with three stripes

"Um...thanks ?" I said but sounded more like a question. I looked at my sister having a silent conversation with her.

"Alright dude get off of my sister." She said I could tell she was pissed I think he could tell that to because he got off of me and went back over to the group he was with.

"Thanks sis." I said as she offered me her hand and I took it.

"No prob." She said keeping my hand in hers

"Come on we gotta go see Death." I said as I pulled her along with me towards the entrance to the school passing the group of kids.

"They're weird." She said which I slapped her head for

"What was that for ?!" she yelled it but it was still a question

"That was rude of you to call them weird without even knowing them." I said

"Whatever." she said and we continued walking in silence

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Thanks. Bye :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Soul Eater just my oc's.**

* * *

**Skyliegh's POV**

We had finally made it to Lord Deaths room. I knocked and we heard a muffled 'come in' so we did,

"Hey hiya how are you girls ?" asked Lord Death putting his hands together.

"We're good Lord Death." We said in unison.

"Well that's good. Now down to business, I know you aren't a meisters or a weapons but I've decided that you can still go to classes. You'll be in the crescent moon class. You have tome to go explore if you want to." He said

"Okay. I guess we'll go explore." I said as we turned to leave.

"Oh and girls try not to make to much trouble." He said

"We can't make any promises." Kisa said as we walked out and shut the door behind us.

_fifteen minutes later... _

"We're lost aren't we." Said Kisa

"I think we are lost." I said

"Then how the hell do we find our way back to the classroom!" yelled Kisa

"I don't know !" I yelled back then started walking a random direction.

You see we're both directionally challenged unless we have a map. A very detailed map.

"I WILL SURPASS GOD !" yelled somebody.

"There we go follow the yelling." Said Kisa running off.

"Wait for me !" I yelled running after her.

It took us a few minutes but we finally found the classroom.

"See I told you we would find it." She said pushing the door open.

"Sure ya did." I said.

When we walked in every eye was on us.

"I take it you're the new students then." said a guy with a screw on his head said.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Class this is the new students..." He said trailing of.

"Hi,I'm Skyliegh Tukimi and this is my sister Kisa Tukimi." I said pointing to Kisa who had my hand in a death grip.

Kisa was the shy one of us, but only with strangers and boys.

"You two can sit next to BlackStar and Tsubaki." He said pointing to a girl with a long black pony tail and a boy with blue spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki." said the girl with a long black pony tail, now known as Tsubaki.

"Hi,I'm Skyleigh but most people call me Sky." I said smiling at her.

**After class...**

Class was finally over and Kisa and I were heading to Lord Deaths room to tell him where we were living. You see our Mom had the decency to get us an apartment before she went on her 'trip'. Her 'trip' was just her leaving with her fiance' and going to another place far away from Death City.

"Do you think he'll be mad ?" asked Kisa.

"Why would he be ?" I asked looking at her.

"Because were not living with him." She said playing with her hair.

"I highly doubt it. He probably will be glad were not at his house wrecking stuff." I said laughing at the memory of the first time we visited.

"Remember the first time we visited his house with mom. We got lost and wrecked a bunch of his stuff. Then that kid, wasn't that his son, got mad at us about how everything was unsymmetrical." She said and we both smiled at the memory.

"Hey aren't those the new girls ?" asked a girl with short blonde hair.

"I think." said a girl with long blonde hair.

"Do you think they like giraffes ?" asked the girl with the short blonde hair.

"Why don't you ask them Patty." said a guy with black hair,

"That's a good idea Kid." She said and walked over to us.

"Excuse me, but do you like giraffes ?" She asked

"Yep." We answered in unison.

"That's great !" she yelled and the other two came over I recognized the boy from this morning, apparently so did Kisa because she stood slightly behind me and took my hand.

"Patty at least introduce your self." said the boy.

"Sorry, my name is Patty." said said.

"I'm Liz." said the girl with the long blonde hair.

"And I'm Death the Kid." said the boy.

"Hi, I'm Skyliegh but every one calls me Sky and that's my sister Kisa." I said and my sister squeezed my hand as a silent thank you.

"It's nice to meet you." Kisa said

"Why don't we introduce them to the rest of the gang." said Liz.

"Sure ! Follow us." said Patty as she walked away with Kid right behind her.

"Doesn't he seem familiar." I said to my sister.

"Yes he does." She replied and we started to follow them to meet this 'gang'.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I was actually thinking of not continuing this. What do you think should I continue this ?**


	3. authoress note

**Don't worry I'm going to keep the story going. I do need some ideas for songs. So if you want you can tell me what song you want in the story and I'll put it in ASAP. I hope you've enjoyed the story this far.**

**~ Miumi-chan :P**


	4. Chapter 4

We where at the entrance of the school where we saw the kids from earlier.

"Guys this is Skyliegh and Kisa." said Kid.

"Hi,I prefer to be called Sky." I said with a small wave.

"Hello." said Kisa.

"Hi, I'm Maka and this is Soul." said a girl with blonde hair in pigtails.

"Hi, you two seem cool." said Soul.

"Thanks." I said and Kisa just nodded.

"You already know me Sky. I'm Tsubaki and this is my miester Blackstar." She said smiling.

"YES! I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WHO WILL SURPASS GOD !" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The bright side he is really cute.

"I think he just blew my eardrums." I heard Kisa mutter.

"Mine to." I said.

"Well, we have to be going. Oh and Kid will you give this to your dad ?" I asked Kid handing him the paper with our address on it.

"Sure. What is it ?" He asked

"The stuff he needs to know about us." I told him while being dragged home by Kisa.

"Bye! See you tomorrow !" I yelled waving.

"What in the hell was that ?" I asked Kisa.

"Sorry, but we need to finish unpacking." She said and continued dragging me.

**Kisa's POV**

"What did you think of those kids ?" asked Sky.

"They seem cool. But I don't think that BlackStar kid and I are going to get along." I said.

"Yeah, but I thought he was pretty cute. I think you and Kid will get along." She said blushing when she said that BlackStar was cute.

"I think so to. He is pretty cute. I think once we get settled in we should have them over." I said as we came up to our house.

"You think we should tell them about us being...witches ?" She asked whispering the last part.

"No. Not until we're sure we can trust them." I answered remembering the last time we told someone we didn't fully trust.

"Okay. Now lets get unpacking!" She yelled throwing open the door.

"I say we sing a song as we unpack. What about you ?" I asked throwing my cost on the couch.

"Yes !" She yelled throwing her fist in the air.

"Aly and AJ song." I said getting out my IPhone and putting it on the small but loud speakers we have.

"Potential Brake Up Song." I said clicking on it.

It started to play as we sang along and unpacked.

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin' (no)  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no)  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no)  
Living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala.

"You have a great voice." She said to me.

"Thanks. So do you." I said to her.

"Now what do you want to listen to ?" I asked her.

"Um...how bout' Put Your Records On." She answered.

"Sure." I said putting it on for her.

"Since I don't know it you can sing it." I told her and she just nodded and started to sing.

Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside,  
(just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow

**Sky's POV**

I finished the song as we finished the all the other rooms so now all we have is our rooms.

"That was great. Let's work in our rooms now." She said as she got up to go to her room.

"Kay." I said walking over to my room and plugging my IPhone into the speakers on my desk.

Our house was like an apartment but bigger it was like a cross between a big house and a mansion. We have a kitchen, Living room, TV/Movie room, 5 bedrooms minus ours so all together we have 7 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, basement, attic, and a dining room.

I plugged in my IPhone to my speakers on my desk by my bed. I put on Smile by Avril Lavigne.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Then Let's Be Friends by Emily Osment came on.

Hey, what's your name?  
I think I like you. Come a little closer now.  
Wait, what'd you say? Is that your girlfriend?  
Think I'll be turning that around.  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

Hey, let me flip though the pages to something outrageous.  
Potentially maybe it could be more.  
But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up.  
Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for.  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

You got my permission.  
Don't need no admission.  
Cause I'm on a mission.

You got my attention.  
There's no need to mention.  
The way...  
The way you feel.

Cause you're in my vision.  
I need a decision.  
So take a position.

There's no need to question.  
My every intention.  
Cause this...  
Cause this is real.

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun _[x2]_)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun _[x2]_)

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

I had my IPhone on shuffle so it would play at random next came Long Live by Taylor Swift.

I said, "remember this moment"  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild

We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew  
Our lives would never be the same

You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live  
The walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined  
Just for me and you

I was screaming  
Long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

I said, "Remember this feeling?"  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now.

We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town

And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, "This is absurd!"  
'Cuz for a moment a band of thieves in ripped-up jeans  
Got to rule the world.

Long live  
The walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined  
Just for me and you

I was screaming  
Long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid

Long live  
All the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you

I was screaming  
Long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall.

Can you take a moment;  
Promise me this:  
That you'll stand by me forever,  
But if, God forbid, fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live  
The walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you.

Long live  
The walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined  
Just for me and you

I was screaming  
Long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid

Singing, Long live  
All the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you

And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day  
We will be remembered.

**An Hour Later...**

"Sis! I'm done!" I yelled towards her room.

"Alright! I'm not done yet could you start on dinner ?!" She yelled/asked over her loud music.

"Sure!" I answered and started towards the kitchen.

We had nothing in the cabinets, or fridge or anywhere.

"Sis I'm going to go buy food I'll be back soon !" I yelled and wrote a note in case she didn't hear me.

"Kay!" She Screamed back.

"Bye." I said as I walked out the front door with my wallet and keys in case she locked the door.

I was currently looking for strawberry and orange ice cream. I wasn't looking up from the ice creams so I bumped into somebody and fell on my butt.

"Sorry. Oh! Hi Sky." said Tsubaki.

"Hi, Tsubaki and sorry." I said grabbing her offered hand.

"It's fine." She said.

"Where's BlackStar ?" I asked her.

"He's at the park with the other boys." She answered.

"OK. Well I was wondering if you two wanted to come over tomorrow around six ?" I asked while grabbing the ice cream I was looking for.

"Sure, if it's OK with BlackStar." She answered.

"Kay, well I still have dinner to make so I'll give you the directions to the house tomorrow." I said giving her a quick hug.

"Kay. I'll see you tomorrow." She said hugging me back.

"That will be 100.25" said the sales lady.

I gave her my credit card and left with about four bags in my arms and headed home.

* * *

Alright well I'm gonna cut it off there hope you liked it. Please review. Bye:)


	5. authors note

**Sorry but I'm grounded for the next month so I won't be able to update. You think that my Mom wouldn't ground me for chasing my brother around for an hour with a bottle trying to throw it at his head. Gesh... So sorry but I gtg bye.**


End file.
